Can you see it?
by Damnedchick
Summary: Observations from a bystander. One shot. Fuffy. My first fic ever! Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ characters, nor any of the _Angel the Series_ characters. They are owned and created by Joss Whedon.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: Contains relationships concerning two women, if that bothers you, please don't read on.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith**

**A/N: My first finished fic ever! So please make sure to review. Thanks!**

**Can you see it?**

It's _so_ obvious.

Even a blind man would see it.

Its apparent in the way they move. Dancing, sparring, fighting.

Its there. Not too much. Not too close.

Just a hint. Just for them.

Just for each other.

_Give us a kiss._

At first glance, you'd think they want to kill each other. But its there.

Its primal. Its wonderful. Almost painful.

Its not a slayer thing. There are thousands of slayers now, but nobody's ever had it like them.

_We're the chosen two, girlfriend._

Their connection is beyond destiny. Beyond their supernatural prowess. They're connected where it counts most.

The heart. Can you see it now?

Its right there.

They'd stand on the other side of the room, away from each other. Its funny, because the distance is just useless. Everyone already knows. They all see it.

But no one's said anything yet.

Still too much history. Too much pain.

_I've lost battles before, but nobody else has ever made me a victim._

Pain from someone worse than your enemy.

But its okay. Its only a matter of time.

One day it won't hurt as much anymore. There won't be as much anger. As much fear.

One day everything will be okay. Everything will be as it should be.

I hope that day will come soon, for their sake.

But until then, they'll stand far away from each other. They'll cast longing glances when they think nobody's looking. And they'll keep fighting, keep hurting, each other, for nothing but the simple reason that they want the other's attention.

Can you see it yet?

It hurts though. To go on everyday, knowing you could touch her, kiss her, hold her… But you're too scared to do so. Of course it hurts.

You can see that too… the pain. Always, always so much pain.

It should be so easy.

Shouldn't it?

No. Life isn't like that. Especially their life. Slayers.

But somehow, through everything they've faced, its still there. Even when they didn't know it was. Even when they tried so hard to ignore it.

Its still there.

And now they know. And they accept it.

'Faith.'

Maybe now they can finally have it.

'Hey, B.'

'What are you doing out here?'

Brown eyes meet hazel. Amidst all the pain, its still in there. Always, always there.

'Just out for a smoke.'

'Oh.'

She would have quipped about the smoking, but it just didn't matter.

_Other things matter more._

An awkward silence descends them, both not very familiar of the fragile peace with each other.

'Listen, Faith, about what I said today, I-'

'Don't worry about it. I… don't really care anymore.'

'…Oh. Right.'

Defeated, the little blond turned to leave, trying desperately not to cry. To keep the tears in just until she's out of sight.

But a hand grabs her elbow…

'B, wait. I didn't mean it like that.'

Hopeful and doubtful at the same time, she turns to look at the soulful brown eyes that has plagued her dreams for so long.

'What _did_ you mean?'

A tired sigh.

'I just-….I just want things to be okay. Between… you and me. Us. Its, uh-…well, mixed signals… ya know?'

And she does know.

_I'm tired of defensiveness and weird mixed signals. I have Faith for that._

'Yeah… I know.'

'Good…so uh-…right.'

And she just couldn't help but think how adorable the dark slayer looked when she stuttered.

Silence descended upon them once again, and this time, it wasn't awkward at all. It felt like…understanding.

And its right there, _so_ obvious.

'Faith?'

She just can't wait any longer. She doesn't want to be scared anymore.

'Yeah?'

'Things will be okay… right? I, I want it to be.'

It wasn't meant to be a question. But it doesn't matter. The brunette understood. She always did.

She doesn't say anything. She just gives the blonde a brilliant smile, and grasps her hand in her own. The little blonde gives a brilliant smile of her own, and leans her head on a strong shoulder.

Nothing else needs to be said.

Its right there. Even more apparent than usual.

Can you see it?

Yes.

_Love._


End file.
